


My Favorite Actress

by taiyoukei



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, F/F, kinda soft, platonic 2na, platonic namo, samo if you squint, this just kinda happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiyoukei/pseuds/taiyoukei
Summary: Established Japanese actress Myoui Mina has a fan, Im Nayeon. Lucky for her, she has a lot of fans who say they should work together, along with a mutual friend.





	My Favorite Actress

**Author's Note:**

> for all the minayeon warriors <3

Im Nayeon was a rising actress in the industry. Recently, she had starred in a movie that had gathered her more attention and an ever-growing fan base, garnering her more attention online as well. She didn’t mind the attention by any means, in fact, it only had excited her. Really, she believed that acting was her passion, she was good at it too. 

She had begun to look at what fans were saying about online. Nayeon had a twitter account which she used to interact with them, finding it rather cute whenever any of them were thrilled to get noticed by her. One thing they said really stuck out for the rest though; many people said she should work with a fellow actress, a woman by the name of Myoui Mina because they thought that they would have a lot of chemistry together. 

Nayeon found this to be rather surprising because she knew who Mina was. Actually, she was quite a big fan of hers. She followed her recent drama and had really enjoyed her character in it, by the end of the drama Mina’s character had ended up being her favorite in the series. That being said, when fans started saying they should work together it made her eyes widen. 

Mina had a lot more experience than she did due to her acting background in Japan before her move to Korea. Not to say that Nayeon wasn’t confident about her skills because she was quite confident in her acting, as well as her looks. However, since she was personally a fan of Mina, this was a little uncharacteristically intimidating for her. 

The girl was quite sure that the other actress didn’t even know who she was. Her movie had gotten attention, sure, but that doesn’t mean anything in her opinion. Plus, she had better things to do than worry about than who a newbie Im Nayeon was, even if she wasn’t currently working on a project. 

“You’re thinking too hard,” Momo said, looking curiously at her friend who was silently eating her lunch in front of her with her brows pushed together in frustration.

This caused the Korean girl to sigh. Momo, another actress from Japan, was her best friend so it wasn’t hard to believe that she would notice how distracted she was. Usually, they would have lively discussions while they ate together, but today she had just been nodding along silent to what the other girl was saying. 

“So, are you going to tell me what’s on your mind?” the brown haired girl prodded.

Sighing again, Nayeon responded, “You’ll either find it stupid or funny, neither of which I want to deal with right now.” 

Laughing, Momo stated, “That just makes me even more curious! You know I won’t leave you alone about this.” 

She knew this was true, so she decided not to be stubborn for once, “Fine, but promise not to laugh again.” 

Though Momo often seemed carefree to people who didn’t know her very well, she really did care about her best friend. Not just because they had known each other for quite some time, going to the same high school and all, but because she was a good person who admired her friends and wanted the best for them. Nayeon was thankful for this. 

“I’ll do my best, but I am not making any promises.” She admitted, knowing she might not be able to control her laughter depending on what was said – might as well be honest instead of making a false promise. 

“Okay, okay.” Nayeon started, “So, you know how I’ve been reading what fans say online, right?” 

Momo nodded in response, gesturing for her to continue what she was saying. She was giving the other girl her full attention. 

“Well, a lot of them have been suggesting that I work with a specific actress, one that I like, actually. I’m not entirely sure why they’ve been suggesting this – they think we’d have a bit of chemistry together; I just don’t know the basis of their argument. Maybe it’s because we both had popular releases around the same time? I don’t know.” The Korean girl stopped, afraid of rambling too much even though her friend would be understanding about it.

“So why exactly does this frustrate you? There’s no reason for it to be this frustrating. Unless—“ Momo’s eyes widened, “it’s Mina, isn’t it?”

“H-how did you know?” 

To see Im Nayeon stuttering was a rare occasion, which made Momo even more curious about this. There was something up here, though she wasn’t sure if even Nayeon was fully aware of it. This certainly would be interesting. 

Momo laughed a little, but only partially due to mirth, “What you’re telling me is that your fans want you to work with your celebrity crush, so you’re scared about it? I mean I know you really loved her character from her latest show too, but that doesn’t mean you should get too frustrated about it. Besides, if you do end up working with her then it would be a bit like a dream come true, wouldn’t it?”

“I do not have a crush on her!” she was quite shocked at her best friend’s accusations, she would know if she had a crush on someone, wouldn’t she? She looked at Momo for a moment then continued talking, “Oh my god. This is why I didn’t tell you, plus what are the chances of me actually getting a role with Mina? They’re probably pretty slim.” 

This caused the Japanese girl to laugh again, “The fact that you’re freaking out and denying it totally doesn’t say anything either, but I’m not going to argue about it. Doesn’t Sana know her? We could call her and ask if we could all hang out. I think it would be pretty fun.” 

“I don’t know. That wouldn’t be terrible, but we’re saying it’s your idea.” Nayeon replied.

“Whatever you say, princess.” The girl just continued laughing, “I’ll call her now, but I’m putting it on speaker.” 

Momo pulled out her phone, unlocked it and went to dial Sana’s phone number. The entire time she was doing this Nayeon was anxiously tapping her nails on the table which was between the two girls since she had finished eating her lunch in the middle of their conversation. Momo eats quickly so she was already finished her sandwich.

The phone only rang once before Sana picked up, speaking in her usual enthusiastic tone, “Hello!” 

“Hey, Sana. I’m here with Nayeon.” Momo stated. 

You could practically hear Sana’s smile in her voice, “What’s up?” she asked. 

“Well, we kind of have a proposal of sorts. Since Mina is one of your good friends, I was wondering if it would be possible for all of us to hang out sometime soon. It would be nice to meet another Japanese actress, plus Nayeon and I enjoyed watching her last drama.” She explained. 

“That sounds great! She’s actually coming to my apartment later today; I could ask her if you guys could tag along. It has been too long since we last saw each other.” The other Japanese girl continued to speak brightly, obviously content with Momo’s idea.

Nayeon had to laugh, “Sana, it’s been less than two weeks since the three of us had a movie night, you know.” 

“And two weeks is a long time! Life’s short, you might as well see your friends as often as possible.” The blonde-haired girl exclaimed.

The three of them were laughing together at this point, but the Korean girl broke the laughter to say, “Let us know if we can go over there later.” 

“I will. I’ll text you later to tell you Mina’s response. Bye, guys,” Sana replied simply then hung up. 

The phone line died and Momo put her phone back in her pocket. The pair sat in silence for a moment, both thinking about what had just happened in their conversation. Momo was happy that it all went okay. She had known that Sana wouldn’t mind, but she wasn’t sure about Mina. Since neither of them knew her personally, they weren’t sure if the girl would want to meet them.

“Now, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Momo asked. 

“I guess not. That doesn’t mean Mina will say yes. I don’t know, I hope she does.” Nayeon stated while looking at the wood grains in the table, still deep in thought. 

Momo laughed, “Don’t worry too much about it. It’ll be fine.” 

“I know! I just can’t help but worry. It’s weird. I don’t know why.” 

“Because you like her?” her best friend asked. 

Nayeon groaned. She didn’t know why Momo kept asking her about this. Surely she didn’t like Mina – she just admired her as an actress and enjoyed her roles in the shows which she’s seen. Even though the fans think they’d be great in roles together and that they would have some form of “chemistry” together, that still doesn’t mean she likes her. 

“Alright, I’ll stop teasing you about liking her. Really, I think you should consider it because it’s not all that unlikely.” Momo stated calmly. 

The two of them sat there for a couple of hours discussing some of the recent events in the acting world before Sana texted Momo their awaited response. Mina had said it would be okay for them to all meet up at Sana’s apartment that night. This made adrenaline course through Nayeon’s veins. She couldn’t help being stressed about this; she was meeting one of her favorite actresses, someone she admires a lot. 

Momo decided to be the one who drove them to their friend’s place, mostly because she didn’t want to make her best friend any more anxious than she already was. Everything would be okay, she just needs Nayeon to calm down a little. Sana would help them all become friends since that was truly her talent, along with acting. 

When they reached the apartment building they decided to take the elevator because Sana’s apartment was on the fourth floor. They were silent during the ride, but Momo had affectionately patted her best friend on the back in encouragement that it would all be fine. She could visibly see Nayeon ease a little bit after this which was a good sign. 

After the elevator door opened, Momo muttered a quick, “Relax,” to her best friend, who nodded as a response. 

The Korean girl decided to be the one to knock on the door. She took a step back next to her best friend in the hallway and waited. The response was swift, but to her surprise, Mina was the one to open the door, not Sana. This made Nayeon thankful that she was standing next to Momo so that she looked more casual. 

“Come in.” the Japanese girl said with a smile to the two girls in front of her. 

They did as she asked and followed the girl inside. Sana’s apartment was familiar and comforting. There was an open floor plan so you immediately walked into the living room which was also connected to the kitchen and dining area. It was a very nice place. 

Momo decided to save her best friend and be the first one to introduce herself, “Hello, I’m Hirai Momo. I’m also an actress from Japan, but I’m sure you can already tell from my name. I doubt you would know any of my shows. I hope we get along well.” 

Smiling, Mina responded, “Sana has told me about you. I hope we can become friends, and I’d love to watch one of your dramas sometime. I’m Myoui Mina, even though you already know that.”   
“Hello, I’m Im Nayeon,” the slightly more relaxed girl began, “I was in- “ 

Mina started laughing, then explained herself, “I know who you are! Sana has talked about you before too; I’m sure you know how she loves her friends. I do hope that we will be able to become friends too.” 

Suddenly, Sana appeared behind Mina, “Come on, let’s all go sit. We can talk or watch a movie or something, then maybe order some food.” 

“That sounds like a good plan,” Mina said.

The four girls sat on Sana’s couches – Sana and Momo on one, while Mina and Nayeon sat on the other – and watched episodes of Mina’s friend new comedy for a few hours. They had decided that they would order carry out from a close by restaurant. While Sana was getting up to go get it, Momo said she wouldn’t mind going with her to help her carry the food, leaving the other two girls alone. Nayeon knew her best friend’s motives for this and couldn’t help herself when she laughed a little. 

Mina and Nayeon sat in silence for a little bit. It wasn’t awkward, but it wasn’t the most comfortable silence either since they had just met each other. Nayeon found herself thinking that she enjoyed the Japanese girl’s presence. She was nice to be around and laugh with. 

“Hey, want to hear a secret?” she asked the Korean girl after a little bit.

Nayeon turned to face Mina, “Sure, what is it?”

“I’ve seen your movie a few times. I really enjoyed it. I found your acting in it to be quite captivating- your expressions, your word delivery, everything. You did a good job. I’ve actually wanted to meet you for quite some time, especially since I knew you were also friends with Sana.” The girl admitted with a small, almost shy, smile on her face. 

Nayeon could feel her face heat up a bit, ignoring that she just asked, “Do you want to hear a secret too?” 

“Of course,” the black-haired girl answered as her smile grew a bit. 

“Your recent drama is one of my favorite shows,” Nayeon began, with a smile on her face now, “I watched it with Momo and we both really enjoyed it. Your acting was as good as always, of course. Your character happened to be my favorite one in the series. I actually was the reason why we asked Sana if we could hang out with you and her sometime.”

“I suppose it’s fate then. We were destined to know each other, maybe you could even say we were drawn to each other.” Mina said, her smile showing her teeth this time as she leaned a little closer to the other girl.   
Nayeon smiled back, not bothering to lean away from her because she didn’t feel the need to, “Yes, you could say that. You know, I read things that my fans say on twitter and a lot of them have said that I should work with you. Well, specifically, they have said they think we would have good chemistry together. I don’t know where exactly they got that idea from, but I certainly am not against it.” 

“Do they mean chemistry on or off screen?” the Japanese girl asked.

Nayeon choked on air, “They, uh, didn’t happen to specify which they meant.”

“Luckily they won’t have to because I’m quite certain we would have chemistry on screen, as well as right now.” Mina declared with a sense of confidence in her voice.

Nayeon smiled back at her again after briefly losing her smile due to shock at what her new acquaintance had just said. It was certainly hard to believe that one of her favorite actresses was saying something like this, despite this being her current reality. She couldn’t help but blush a little at the praise. She did want to be friends with the girl. Her mind drifted back to what Momo had said for a quick second about her liking the girl. That could not possibly be true, could it? They had just met. 

“I suppose you’re right, Mina.” She admitted – they had been getting along with each other well despite not knowing each other well or for very long. 

She looked into the Korean girl’s eyes and smiled, “See, I’m always right. Not really, but sometimes. This is one of those times where I know I’m right though.” 

After speaking, she began to laugh nervously for a moment, raising her hand to cover her mouth and her gummy smile. Nayeon thought this was a shame because the other girl had a rather cute smile, not that she hadn’t seen it before – Mina smiled in her shows, but this was a genuine Myoui Mina smile right before her eyes. The black-haired girl’s eyes were sparkling and looked rather beautiful in the lighting in front of her. It was a spectacular sight. The camera really couldn’t fully capture this angel’s beauty. 

Nayeon ended up laughing with her. Not because she said anything funny, but because her laughter was contagious. It was as captivating as her acting; it drew your attention and left you mesmerized as a result of it. She certainly wouldn’t mind hearing her laugh again, in fact, she would not mind hearing it every day. She found herself wishing that she would get a job with the Japanese girl so that she would have the chance to hear her laugh and talk to her on a regular basis. That would be very nice. 

“Do you want my phone number? Maybe we could become better friends or see each other again soon? If you’d you like that, of course. I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Mina admitted.   
This caused the other girl to laugh again, “I doubt you would ever end up making me uncomfortable, just for the record. As for your phone number, I would like that a lot, actually. Here’s my phone, you can just put your number in it,” she said as she handed Mina her phone after unlocking it with her fingerprint. 

Mina quickly typed her phone number into a blank contact named “Minari” with an angel emoji and a heart at the end of it. The name was to her satisfaction so she passed the phone back to the Korean girl, who smiled at the new contact. 

“I’ll text you later so you can save my phone number too.” She promised. 

With a wink, Mina responded, “Don’t forget, alright?” 

“I won’t, don't worry,” Nayeon confirmed. 

“Good.” 

Shortly after, Sana and Momo returned with their dinner and they ate together. They watched a few more episodes of the TV series which they had started and were talking amongst themselves. As it got late, Momo and Nayeon agreed that they, unfortunately, had to get going back to their apartment. 

On the way back to her car, Momo asked, “So, how did it go?” then continued, “I know you two had to have talked when Sana and I went out to get the food. By the way, you’re welcome for that. You seemed happier afterward.” 

In a lighthearted mood, her best friend laughed again and answered with a simple, “I’ll tell you tomorrow, you look tired.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing minayeon so any feedback would be appreciated! i hope i will update again soon!!


End file.
